The most varied devices for opening envelopes or the like are already known. In the case of one such known device, a razor can be used to sever the edge of the envelope. It is guided exchangeably on a carriage which is displaceable along the letter and which is displaced by hand to open the envelope. To open the envelope, a board-like complementary member co-operates with the razor. This known device does not fulfill all the requirements posed. The opening of the envelope, particularly fairly long envelopes, is time-consuming and the cutting edge of the blade does not hold out for a long time.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a device for opening envelopes or the like which is simple in construction, is simple to operate, extends the lives of the knives and cuts off the edge of the envelope that is to be severed without great expenditure of energy.